Nine Primal Elements
As wild and untamed as The Board is, it does indeed have a governing body of deities. This pantheon, sometimes refered to as the Elemental Deities, collectively embody all the aspects of the world of Pawn. Finding a balance in the favor of these deities will not only lead to in-game reward, but a thorough enjoyment of Pawn's many facets of gameplay. The deities are separated into three circles. Each circle is superior and inferior to one other circle. There is a circular heirarchy within each circle, as well. The Elemental Circle The Elemental Circle contain those spirits that make up the backbone of the world. Furious and peaceful, they have disregard for Mortal Ways. They specialize in Direct Magic and have a general vulnerability to Summoning. 'Fire' Blazing and angry, Fire is one of the three Elemental forces. It destroys everything with burning passion, leaving change in its wake - change for both destruction and growth. Fire is aligned with ATTACK. The Deity of Fire cares only for might, and grants power to those who gain levels aggressively. Neglecting your level for long periods will frustrate the Fire Deity. 'Water' Calm and ever-changing in its mindset, Water is one of the three Elemental forces. The Deity of water is giving one moment and chastizing the next; ever moving and shifting with the weather. Water is aligned with MOVEMENT. The Deity of Water looks over travelers. It grants power to those who travel a great deal. Staying in one place for long periods will frustrate the Water Deity. 'Earth' Staid and uncaring, Earth is one of the three Elemental forces. Ever the same and always patient, Earth stands on through the tests of time and memorandum, unflinching and unfaltering. Earth is aligned with DEFENSE. The Deity of Earth supports the hardy and stubborn. It will grant power to those who maintain their level without dying for a while. Dying repeatedly in a short time will frustrate the Earth Deity. The Philosophic Circle The Philosophic Circle are house with those spirits who tarry themselves deeply with the ultimate fate of the mortal world. Slow and devious in their machinations, they compete for dominion over the living. They specialize in Summoning and have a Weakness to Enchantment. 'Nature' The proponent of the old axiom "Survival of the Fittest", the Nature Deity believes life is best held as a contest to see who best deserves it. This way it can be best defended by those who represent it. Nature is aligned with those who SHOW AND RESPECT POWER. Nature grants power to those who always fight worthy foes. If you constantly fight enemies weaker or much stronger than you for a while, you will frustrate the Nature Deity. 'Heaven' The leader of the belief that Mankind should live in Peace and Harmony, with less strife and struggle. Heaven organizes a moral code to indicate what is right and wrong, and seeks to enforce it equally upon everyone. Heaven is aligned with those who moraly CONTROL THEIR ACTIONS. Heaven grants power to those who take the moral high ground. If you behave in an immoral fashion for long periods, you will frustrate the Heaven Deity. 'Hell' A Philosophic group that wishes power only for itself. Acknowledging its own endless potential as a Philosophic Circle, it takes on its own the right to rule and command, and only rewards those that fall in line. Hell is aligned with those who would advance Hell's power. Hell grants power to those who give power to the Hell primal energy. If you seek to take power away from the forces of Hell, you will frustrate the Hell Deity. The Fundamental Circle The Fundamental circle enforce those key values that make up the mundane life. They closely orchestrate the meaning of life and aid mortality, seeking to actively serve it at all times. They specialize in Enchantment and have a general vulnerability to Direct Magic. 'Mind' Mind is representative of those who rely on creativity and cleverness to accomplish things. It serves those who solve problems creatively, and believes strongly in the advancement of the Human Intelligence. The Fundament of Mind is concerned with the strategic vambrace of its proponents. Mind grants power to those who master skills.If you do not master any skills for a long period, you will frustrate the Mind Deity. 'Body' Body is the representative of the vessel of the mortal life. It serves those who strength and care for this vessel and who similarly manipulate the modern world to ensure its safety and well being at all times. The Fundament of Body is attuned to your care of your body and use of the natural world, and its mundane properties. Body grants power to those who collect powerful equipment. If you do not collect any equipment for a long period, you will frustrate the Body Deity. 'Spirit' Spirit is the proponent of the mortal spirit; the emotion, kinship, and connection of mankind. It serves those who dwell upon their feelings and show compassion and empathy to others. The Fundament of Spirit only cares for the emotional growth and well-being of mortals, not for any other factor. Spirit grants power to those who forge strong social connections. If you do not make any friends or communicate for a long period, you will frustrate the Spirit Deity. References Cosmology of the Nine; post by Silverbel @ Thu. Mar. 25, 2010